UNA NUEVA VIDA UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD
by brexia tamasaki
Summary: las chicas son de la mala vida y solo son y que solo sean reconocidas como bombon una prostituta bellota que sea una peleadora callejera a muerte y burbuja una ladrona y vendedora de droga pero him las contrata para ayudar a sus hijos a volver a los buenos pasos (ironico no ) y les da unas identidades nuevas a cambio de su trabajo que son momoko miyako y kaoru
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA A POR CIERTO TODAS TRES TIENEN 12**

Cap 1 epilogo

En un la esquina de un cabaré que estaba cerrado se encontraban 3 hombres con trajes negros una mujer con el cabello café y ojos del mismo color estaba contando un fago de dinero

Bien esta completo aquí está la mocosa dijo y acerco a una niña de ojos y cabello chocolate que se encontraba llorando

Es linda….si nos sirve dijo uno de los hombres

Por favor déjenme ir …quiero ir con mi mama

Tu mama y papa están MUERTOS MOCOSA ASI QUE CALLETE Y…cuidado que no te vean si tu peluca y lentes de contacto por que si no …..estas muerta …..dijo lo último susurrándoselo en el oído

La niña de trece años solamente asintió y se callo

No te preocupes niña seremos suave …..por ser tu primera vez dijo un hombre mirando pervertida mente a la niña

La niña ya tenía ese brillito en los ojos que caracteriza a cualquier niño ella solo asintió

Y como te vamos a llamar…. ..dijo uno de los tres hombres

Bueno….ya que tiene el cabello y ojos chocolate …por que no BOMBON …dijo otro

Siiiiiiii….ese será tu nombre pequeña dijo el ultimo con una sonrisa burlona

….

…..

….

…..

En otra parte en un callejón

Ahora te dejare aquí dijo un hombre alto musculoso y con una máscara puesta

Pero …..porque. Dijo una niña entre sollozos que no se la podía ver muy bien porque estaba de noche

Por qué….eres una niña….y eso te hace débil…dijo el

Y era verdad sus dos hermanos eran varones y por eso su padre tenía preferencias pero nunca pensó que la dejaría en un callejón

Ten esto quedara como muestra de la deshonra que siento por ti …..as lo que quieras con ella

Le entrego la máscara dejando ver su rostro pero no se lo pudo apreciar por la noche y se fue sin decir más dejando una pequeña diña sola

La niña voto la máscara que era azul con todas sus fuerzas pero esta callo en un cubo de pintura negra …..la saco y se la puso …salió de ese callejón dejando ver por la luz de la luna ..Unos hermosos ojos verde jade

…

…..

….

…

En una casa grande se encontraba una niña llorando en silencio desde un ropero había sido testigo de cómo sus propios tíos degollaban sin piedad a sus padres y su abuelita solo por la maldita fortuna ellos ya se habían ido

La niñita salió rápidamente de ahí se puso una peluca que eran de su madre le quedaba bien era negra también se puso unos lentes color negro un gorro café y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo

…

….

….

 **6 AÑOS DESPUES**

De noche

En un cabare se podía ver a una chica de ojos y cabello café de aproximadamente 18 años vailando en un tubo de forma muy senc¡sual mientras hombres ponían dinero en sus prendas

…

-….

En un cllejon con unas rejas se podía observar a unos luchadores callejeros en medio de una pelea a muerte en la que participaba cierta chica con una mascara negra y ojos verdes jade

…

….

Y en un bar se podía observar a una chica de ojos y cabello negro con un vaso de cerveza ella se acerco a un tipo ya borracho muy sensualmente cuandio ya estaba cerca del rostro del chico le enseño su billetera y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que podía

…..

….

…

…

…

…

…

En una estación de policía se encontraba el general un señor con el cabello negro y ojos rojos al frente de el se encontraban tres chicos uno pelinegro un pelirrojo y el ultimo un rubio los tres llevaban unos lentes oscuros que se veían muy costoso

Esta es la quinta vez que se escapan para tomar…dijo el señor con un tono serio

Vayan a la casa luego hablaremos

Los chicos se fueron desde la ventana de su oficina que se alejaba una limosina negra

Señor Him …ya encontramos los datos de esas chica dijo un policía

Bien mañana las traeremos aca

Esta seguro de esto señor puede que ellas hagan que sus hijos se vuelven peor que ahora

Esas chicas son las únicas que tienen mejores habilidades que mis hijos…..por el simple echo de ser de la calle

P..pero señor como ara para que ellas cooperen

Solo tengo que darles lo que ellas anelan

Y que es eso señor

UNA NUEVA VIDA….UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD


	2. Chapter 2

Jajajajjajajjajajajjaja se reian 3 chicas en la oficina de el sr him

A ver dejenos ver si entendimos dijo una rubia de ojos azule muy bonita

Nos trajo aki a una prostituta ….una peleadora callejera –y una ladrona …para….para…..jajaja trato de desir una pelirroja de ojos rosa aguantadose la risa

PARA QUE SUS HIJOS SEAN DE NUEVO UNOS SANTOS ….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ termino carcajeándose una pelinegra de unos lindos ojos verdes

El sr him avia llamado a esas chicas y las trajeron casi arrastrando una vez ahí las llevaron a la oficina y le sacaron las pelucas y la mascara dejando ver a esas 3 chicas …..pero cuando les conto por que lastrajo aquí…..pues esa fue su reacción

Y bien van a hacerlo o no dujo el sr him serio

Mmm…..bueno el nuevo nombre no esta mal dijo la rubia

Y un apartamenteo….dijo la pelinegra

Además …..de …..salir de ahí..conclujo la pelinaranja

De acuerdo aceptamos dijeron al unisono

Les advierto que no saben con quien se meten…mis hijos pueden ser muy peligrosos

Aj…..por favor ….a mi no me penga a decir de peligro dijo la pelinegra

Además …ellos solo son unos chicos mimados que tienen la vida echa dijo la rubia

Y …ami …..me encanta ..el peligro dijo sensualmente la pelirroja

Bien estosson sus papeles dijo him

Les entrego unos papeles ellas se pusieron sus pelucas y su mascara y salieron esta noche ivan a dormir en una celda…..y mañana …mañana será un laaaaaaaaaaargo dia

Si lo se muuuuuuy corto pero seguire haciendo los caps


	3. Chapter 3

Las chicas estaban en una celda sucia con una "litera" un baño q paresia sacado de una película de terror y un pequeño espacio en blanco

Bellota estaba en la parte de arriba de la litera burbuja en la parte de abajo y bombon estaba sentada arrecostada a los barrotes

Yyyyyyyyyy….que hacemos pregunto burbuja ya cansada de tanto silencio

Que tasi nos vamos de compras al mol he?...pregunto bellota con sarcasmo

Jajajaja ….buena esa marimacho…dijo bombon

Gracias zorra contesto ella con una sonrisa de medio lado

Creo que me defino mas como puta dijo bombon poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla y alzando la mirada al techo

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA se rieron las tres

Ustedes se conocen? Pregunto burbuja

nos hemos visto un par de veces…en el … "negocio" dijo bombón con una mirada seria

Negocio? Pregunto burbuja ya que no entendía

A si es niña bonita…nosotros trabajamos para ….la mafia dijo bellota bajando de un slto de donde estaba

q-quee …pero como trato de decir burbuja pero estaba paralizada y no podía completar la frase

así como lo oyes …..y trabajar para este general de pacotilla …nos servirá de una manera o otra exclamo bombón

Explícate…dijo bellota poniendo mayor atención a lo que decía la pelirroja

Fácil…si logramos aser lo que nos pide estaremos libres para hacer lo que queramos e irnos de este estúpido país de una maldita ves

Pero y si no? Pregunto dudosa burbuja

Si no…volvemos con el jefe le damos datos importantes de ese tipo y le decimos que siempre estuvimos en cubierto explico bombón

Vaya parece que no tienes esa cabecita de adorno dijo bellota

Entonces yo también estare metida en esto dijo burbuja

Calro dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo desinteresadas por la opinión de la rubia

Bueno….por lo menos debo sabe de ustedes no ….o mas que sea algo sobre …..la mafia exclamo burbuja

Bieeeeeenn ….te cond¡taremos nuestra historia y como fuimos a acabr ahí …te parece dijo bellota

La rubia solo asintió se sentaron en el suelo juntas y la primera fue bombon

Mi pasado no es de los mas bonitos que hay

Mi padre era un cabron y mi madre era su puta personal

El ya estaba casado con una maldita perra

Mi madre quedo embarazada y el abandono a su mujer

Luego nací yo

Pero después de eso mi padre se hizo alcohólico y mi madre no paraba de fumar

Ella termino muriendo por cáncer a los pulomones y a el …..jm

A el lo mato su ex…..enfrente de mi

Luego ella me llevo a un cabaré y me vendió al mejor postor

Me tenían encerrada solo con pan y agua

Y me pegaban hasta cansarse

Luego un día

llego un cliente millonario

El antes de irse me dijo que si quería salir de ahí…que el me llevaría a un lugar ….un poco mejor

Yo acepte sin dudarlo y dije que …"HARIA CUALQUIER COSA CONTAL DE SALIR DE AHÍ"

Y…si algo me caracteriza es cumplir mi palabra

Y eso me enseño mi primera regla personal

 _ **1**_ _ **.-nunca de los nuncas digas cosas sin pensar**_

Luego el me llevo a un cabaré

Pero más extravagante y limpio…era un poco mejor

Luego me convertí en "la mujer" del hijo del jefe

Se llama Benny….y es igual de despiadado del padre

Cuando ya me di cuenta…ya estaba matando gente a diestra y siniestra

Por eso mi segunda regla

2.-siempr ese atenta y jamás bajes la guardia

Luego de so mi vida era una rutina

En el día era una prostituta

Y en la noche la mejor asesina de la mafia

Hubo una vez que me enamore

Un chico llamado Randy

Se lo confesé a una chica del cabaré

La muy perra me delato

3.-no confíes en nadie y si lo haces por error …..encárgate de callarla …..para siempre

Secuestraron a Randy

Y lo torturaron dos días seguidos

Asiéndome ver todo lo que le hacían

4.-jams te enamores de nadie

Al tercer día yo misma cogí una pistola

Y le di 3 tiros en la cabeza

Fue ahí cuando perdí toda esperanza

 _ **5.-en esta vida de mierda hay dos caminos para mi**_

 **1vivir como una puta con lujos**

O

 **2 morir como una puta estúpida**

Mi elección….fue fácil

Escogí

Vivir…mi condena

Después de contar eso las dos chicas notaron que sus ojos no tenían emoción, …estaban opacos …..estaban

MUERTOS


	4. Chapter 4

Bellota: Bueno mi vida en comparación con la tuya no es tan complicada mi padre me abandono dejándome como único "recuerdo" mi mascara, me convertí en una asesina de la mafia como tú solo que en el día a cambio de un lugar donde descansar y en la noche tenia algunas peleas para ganar algo de dinero

Burbuja: b-bueno yo emm…pues yo vi como mis propios tíos mataban a mi abuela por dinero hui de ahí y me las arreglo robando para vivir soy asesina a sueldo de la mafia

Policía: señoritas por favor acompáñenme a la salida de atrás ahí les esta esperando una limosina para ir a la casa del sr him

Bombon. Lo que tú digas guapo (mientras le giñaba el ojo)

Las otras dos solamente rieron y todas salieron y se subieron al limusina

Bombon: saben creo que l rubio es muy lindo

Burbuja: pero si tu dijiste que te gustaba el pelirrojo

Bombon: pues claro "gustaba" pero ahora me interesa el rubio

Bellota. Ya cállense que ya llegamos

Las tres entraron en la mansión y ahí pudieron ver a un pelirrojo sentado escuchando música, un rubio viendo la tele y un pelinegro con una laptop

Brick: Quienes son ustedes?

Bombon: Que acaso su padre no les dijo que vendríamos?

Boomer: USTEDES SON LAS GUARDAESPALDAS!

Bellota: Si algún problema o qué?'

Butch: pues por mi ninguno nena

Bellota: nena tu abuela maldito….

Burbuja : bien ustedes saben cómo nos llamamos , nosotras sabemos cómo se llaman, ustedes saben qué hacemos, a nosotros no nos interesa lo que ustedes hagan… ágamos lo simple quieren…..escojan quien será su guardaespaldas personal y listo

Bombon: eh? Porque ellos

Burbuja: porque ellos son con quienes vamos a trabajar sería mejor que se sintieran a gusto no?

Brick bien entonces yo a la pelirro-….

Butch: la pelirroja es mía!

Brick: eh?

Boomer: bien entonces yo quiero la rubia

Brick: pero que MIERDA?

Butch: bien nena te voy a enseñar la casa

Brick: pe-

Bombón: de acuerdo andando

Brick: aj este va a ser un laaaaargo dia


End file.
